No Recording!
by romantica-san
Summary: Usagi-san has a new technique for writing his BL novels, and Misaki is not very happy with it.
1. No Recording

**NO RECORDING!**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Author's Note: Happy Chinese New Year guys! =P

"_Misaki, open your legs wider." _

"_Usagi-stop~AH~"_

Click.

Even after stopping the sordid video, Misaki could still feel his hair prickle in the suddenly warm room, his cheeks hot, and his whole body tingling with desire. It's one thing to watch porn video with your lover, and it's entirely a different thing watching yourself doing it with your lover on screen.

"Hey, it isn't finished yet." Akihiko remarked in his usual baritone voice, as if watching it was the most natural thing in the world.

Misaki glared at him as hard as he could. Unfortunately, as both of them know, it hardly has any effect on his extremely insensitive, selfish, scheming, wayward housemate. It is no wonder everyone close to them can hardly believe that they really have been living together for more than 4 years.

"You're a sick old bastard!" he grated out.

Akihiko chuckled deeply, obviously enjoying his boyfriend's discomfort. Instead of replying, he merely grabbed the remote control from Misaki's unsuspecting hand and hit the "play" button. The video came back on screen and continued playing from the time it was stopped, where the queen size bed was shaking violently yet rhythmically, with him ramming his cock deep inside Misaki from the back, and the boy moaning and shouting from the pleasure, his head pressed hard against the pillow.

"NO!" Misaki shouted indignantly and leaned in on Akihiko to retrieve the controls.

Fully expecting this, Akihiko quickly threw the remote over his shoulder and readily wrapped his hands around Misaki's slim waist to keep the boy in position.

"YAAH!" Misaki shouted in frustration as he realized he's been trapped, yet again.

Just as he had repeatedly done for 4 years, he flailed his hands and shouted at his lover to let him go. And just as Akihiko had also done for all those years, he maneuvered his light-weighted lover unto the length of the sofa and pinned the boy under him.

Akihiko grinned smugly right at Misaki's face.

"Are you feeling hot now, Misaki?" he asked shrewdly.

Indignant as he was, Misaki still couldn't help but blush as he felt the raw need within those words. Neither could he help but feel Akihiko's bulge pressed against him, hard and needy. The idea that he could so easily make his partner horny when others can't had always gave him some sort of pride and sense of achievement, which more often than not also made himself horny too. It wasn't also helping that he could hear themselves making all those noises loud and clear from the ongoing film.

"Get off me…" he managed, albeit halfheartedly.

"Would you like tonight's session recorded as well?" Akihiko baited with a gleam in his eyes.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Akihiko found himself pushed hard, hard enough to be back on his side of the sofa. Misaki then instinctively rolled down to the carpeted floor. Heaving heavily, he stayed on the floor, surprised by his own reaction.

The mention of sex video must have drove off the lust from his blood. After all, it was bad enough that he had allowed himself to succumb to the pleasures aroused by this uninhibited maniac night and day, worse that he had let himself be tricked to have sex when there was a hidden camera behind those lines of books in the dirty old man's room, and worst if he will actually consent to the distasteful act of recording their "sessions".

Akihiko was surprised too. He didn't expect his uke to react so violently against the idea. Of course Misaki would initially refuse, the boy always did whenever he tried something new with the little man. But it was only mostly words and feeble attempts to get away, comments on how seedy and immoral his idea was and the usual weak pushing against his chest. It was meant not to be taken seriously. This time however, is obviously different.

Sex recording, it seems, ranks highly in Misaki's "no-no acts with my lover" list.

Seeing he wouldn't get his approval the usual way, Akihiko stood up and retrieved the remote from behind the sofa. With an inward sigh, he stopped the video and moved back to his former sitting position on the sofa. Avoiding eye contact, he reached for a book on the side table, wore his reading glasses and began reading.

Misaki frowned and looked at his partner suspiciously, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Usagi-san. You're trying to make me guilty, aren't you?"

No reply.

Misaki pursed his lips, "You're not getting your way this time. You can't trick me this time."

Akihiko still didn't looked at him, but his tone contained the seriousness he gives toward work, "I wouldn't do anything you would truly detest, Misaki. If you really don't want to, then we won't do it."

Misaki frowned harder. This is sooo not like his Usagi-san. When it comes to other things, he believed Akihiko would really consider his feelings, but when it comes to making love…suffice it to say that he had refused countless times, and the old man never bothered to listen.

"Really?"

Akihiko nodded.

Maybe it's for real? Misaki couldn't help but hope. He bit his lower lip in consternation.

He waited for a few more seconds, and then realizing the old man was really serious about not attacking again, he let out a sigh of relief. Miracles do happen.

He quickly stood up and sat back down on the sofa. Just as he was about to rejoice his first success over Akihiko, his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Wait a minute. Does this mean they won't do it anymore? He looked down and slid Akihiko a quick side glance. And another.

How can the old man just sit there and read like nothing happened? The man's cock was rock hard awhile ago, he felt it! Those feelings wouldn't just disappear, would it? How can the dirty geezer be so easily turned off? Just because he didn't want it videoed? But they hadn't recorded before, and Akihiko was never turned off before…

Misaki subconsciously twirled a finger on the armrest as his thoughts flew off from one guess to another.

"Usagi-san…"

"Mn?"

"What—what gave you that idea?" Misaki asked curiously, his voice low and embarrassed, "the video thing…"

"Not what, it's who. And it was Aikawa," Akihiko replied nonchalantly.

Misaki winced. Aikawa-san…again?

"She said there was a reader feedback from my BL novels who said I was not getting _Misaki's_ reaction right. Said I lack his emotions," Akihiko looked at him pointedly.

Vibrant green eyes widened in surprise, "Me?"

Akihiko couldn't help but laugh, "were you offended, Misaki?"

"Of course not!" the lad countered hotly, his cheeks bright, "I mean…"

Akihiko looked at him expectedly, his mischievous eyes dancing.

"I…I…" Misaki stuttered miserably.

To say he doesn't feel anything would be anything but the truth. His Usagi-san's lovemaking skill is perfect, as perfect as the scores he made back in university where he graduated No. 1. The climax he feels whenever they do it, to say the least, was explosive. Like stars bursting. Nevertheless, he would die first before admitting so to the smug, egotistical partner of his.

He turned and saw Akihiko's conceited smile, and suddenly had the urge to say anything that would wipe off that ridiculous, overconfident smile of his.

"This is not about me!" Misaki spouted out angrily, "I don't know why I even care about your stupid novel anyway. Your reader's probably right! You suck at writing novels, so you should just quit!"

He regretted it the moment the words came out of his mouth, but it was too late. The glint of laughter in his lover's eyes was suddenly gone, replaced by hurt and sadness. Akihiko quickly turned away, placed down the book and glasses back on the table and quietly stood up to leave.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki trailed off as he watched his lover retreat.

Feeling a deep sense of guilt, he quickly stood up and followed, latched on to the older man's sleeve and made him stop. Akihiko didn't turn around.

"I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I didn't mean that. I wasn't thinking right," Misaki confessed guiltily, "you know as well as I do how good you are at writing…at _everything_…well except cooking and saving money…"

Seeing no reaction after, he continued, "you shouldn't listen to that crazy reader. You're already the best. The awards, trophies…they are all proof, right? Your novels are great, even those BL ones," and then more hesitantly, "I'm sure…I'm sure Misaki didn't lack the emotions…"

At that, Akihiko quickly turned around, clasped Misaki's face on both hands and kissed him deeply. And then, he pulled away and looked at his lover.

Misaki, in one word, was ready. His eyes were a misty, deep shade of green, glazed with guilty pleasure. His lips full and wet. His cheeks warm and red. His breath and skin hot.

And Akihiko thought there's not a sight in the world better than this.

"You really think my novels are great?" he whispered roughly.

Completely disoriented, Misaki could only murmur an almost inaudible "mn" and look back through half-lidded eyes that can no longer hide the renewed lust consuming his entire being.

"I love you, Misaki," he breathed out roughly as he kissed the boy again.

This time, the kiss was carnal. Their tongues reached for each other's throat. Played and twisted against each other.

Akihiko slid his hands down to the waist and hauled the boy up. Instinctively, Misaki closed his arms around Akihiko's neck and his legs clamped around the older man's hips. In response, Akihiko shifted his hands under Misaki's ass to lift him better, which made the lad's crotch press against his burgeoning desire, causing both of them to groan deeply.

Without breaking off the kiss, Akihiko slowly moved themselves back to the sofa where he continuously held Misaki as he sat down. Quickly, he adjusted the boy's legs to straddle him fully, the boy sitting solidly on his laps. As soon as his hands were free to roam, Akihiko immediately reached under his lover's shirt.

Misaki closed his eyes and moaned when he felt cold hands skillfully caress his abdomen and tweak his nipples. Not before long, one hand wandered downwards and under his pants.

"Hn!" he moaned loudly into Akihiko's mouth as his cock was squeezed hard.

Akihiko growled satisfyingly. Breaking away from the kiss, his lips moved to bite gently at Misaki's earlobe, and then whispered gruffly, "I want you now."

Misaki made a low whimper and simply looked back, his eyes pools of drowning desire.

Within seconds, Misaki's clothes were discarded to the floor. And after a few more, Akihiko's followed.

"Let me taste you," Akihiko ordered gruffly, pulling up Misaki by the hips.

Without further instruction, Misaki lifted himself up to his knees, offering his manhood right to the older man's face, and without wasting another second, Akihiko gripped the boy's ass in place and took in the throbbing cock into his mouth.

"Ahn!" Misaki shouted in surprise and pleasure, his hands held on to the man's head. His cock was fully taken in the man's mouth, coated with warm saliva and pleasured by a naughty tongue.

Akihiko tightened his grip on the lad's ass as he suck hard. Misaki shouted louder and blindly grabbed at his hair, bending forward to hug his head. Satisfied, Akihiko began kneading the soft ass with his calloused hands and pumping at the hard cock with his mouth.

"Oh god, Usagi-san!" Misaki breathed out.

His senses were becoming a blur. All he could feel are those hands and the sinful mouth. Without thinking, he began rocking his dick against Akihiko's mouth, following a rhythm as old as time.

Hands that kneaded his ass went ahead and prepared for the next, gently massaging apart his butt cheeks. Without further hesitation, one finger entered.

A loud guttural cry came from Misaki's throat as he felt the finger press forward, exploring inside him. Soon, it was followed by a second finger, and both followed its master's rhythm.

"Come for me, Misaki," Akihiko murmured throatily and resumed, this time in a faster pace.

"No more, Usagi…" Misaki pleaded, his whole body trembling in pleasure.

As if to answer, fingers pushed against his prostate and the skillful mouth tightened around the head of his cock.

"AHH!" he cried out and quickly came, jabbing instinctively against Akihiko's mouth.

Afterwards, he fell back limply on his lover's lap.

Akihiko licked his lips satisfyingly. He will never get enough of his lover, he thought. He then pulled Misaki close, whispered instructions as his hands caressed soft, languid skin as they wandered, stoking the fire within.

Still lingering in the euphoria of his release, Misaki obediently locked his hands around his lover's neck and pulled up his folded legs so that his feet were firmly on the cushions, his hole wide open for the older man's obvious arousal.

Akihiko thrusted deep.

"UH!" Misaki almost lost consciousness as he felt his lover's large cock enter him so deeply in an instant.

Akihiko anchored both hands around the boy's hips and drove inside in a gentle, calculated rhythm. Slow and deep. Again and again.

The excruciating tempo was soon driving Misaki crazy. His need for fulfillment was overwhelming. His breath hitched with every inch of thrust. His whole being centered on the tantalizing pressure within, pressure so heavy he could barely breathe.

"Usagi-san!" he pleaded, his voice trembling with constrainted pleasure.

His uke was demanding for release, his cry told him that much. If he was able to smile, Akihiko couldn't be sure, for he was also on the verge of his release. He drove his tongue into an ear, earning himself a rich, unsuspecting moan, and after which he whispered sensually, "Do you want more, Misaki?"

The boy didn't answer but whimpered in sweet agony.

Akihiko suddenly went in fast and deep.

Misaki shouted at the sudden burst of ecstasy. The cock buried deep inside him felt so good.

"Answer me, Misaki," Akihiko demanded softly, "do you want more? Do you want me to screw you hard and deep?"

Drugged by his own lust, Misaki sobbed out a weak "yes", throwing out remnants of the little sense of propriety and pride left in him.

Akihiko gave a soft chuckle, knowing that after this moment, this rebellious lover of his will surely deny anything close to asking for sex. Nevertheless, he had gotten his answer.

Carefully, he then slowly reversed their positions and had Misaki's back against the couch's backrest, with legs propped on his broaden shoulders.

He slid his hands from the silken white thighs down to the lad's bottom as he invaded the boy's puckered lips for a deep, brutal kiss. And then he shoved himself deep.

"AHN!" Misaki cried out as he felt himself filled to the hilt.

And it didn't stop. Akihiko drove inside fast and hard, his whole body jerking wildly against the quivering mass of flesh under him.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!...U-usagi…" Misaki can barely keep his eyes open as he felt tumultuous waves of pleasure grip his entire body. His hands reached out and scratched at the velvet, red settee coverlet, his tremulous knuckles turning white. Each thrust was deep and hitting his prostrate to the mark, making his whole body jolt in rapture. With his legs lifted up helplessly on the man's shoulders, he had all but let Akihiko pummel him senseless.

"No more…" Misaki gasped heavily.

"I love you," Akihiko whispered in return.

And as if on cue, both shouted their release at the same time.

An eternity later, Misaki woke up to find himself and his partner stretched out naked on the sofa, with the older man on his back and himself atop the man. Skin to skin.

Only one thing flashed through his mind. Thank God they didn't have guests this week. Especially those who never bothered to ring the bell. He couldn't imagine the humiliation when either editor or the publishing director comes in and sees them in their current state.

With utmost care, Misaki tried to lift himself up without waking up his lover, only to be stopped by a hand's gentle pressure on the small of his back. He then turned to look at his bed partner.

Akihiko opened one sleepy eye, "Good morning."

Misaki didn't understand why, but that single, cheerful greeting made him blush. Flustered, he stammered and looked away, "let me up! We need to clean this mess!"

"Hm?" the languid author glanced around slightly to assess their surrounding, and then murmured a groggy "later" before pulling the boy against himself more tightly.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki protested loudly as he felt his legs trapped between longer ones, his waist and buttocks held tightly by cold, large hands.

As he tried to pry away steadfast hands futilely, Akihiko kept quiet and closed his eyes for a minute, savoring the feel of his young lover's body pressed up to him. Maybe they should make love in the living room more often, came the thought.

"Misaki, I'm thinking…"

Misaki stopped struggling momentarily, "what?"

With all seriousness, Akihiko replied, "I didn't get _Misaki_'s emotions last night."

"What?"

"Remember I said I needed to get Misaki," at the young boy's deep frown, "the one in my BL novels…I needed to get the uke's emotions right. Well I think I still need some further research."

Misaki felt his heart stop, "what are you saying exactly, old man?"

Akihiko flashed a proud set of white teeth, "well, since you somehow have an aversion to sex recording, I had no choice but to go about another way…and I must say I like this method better, although data gathering might be a bit more difficult…"

Misaki suddenly had a sinking feeling that he was being played again, "data gathering?" he echoed questioningly.

"Making love to you," came the unabashed reply, "how else am I to check on the uke's emotions other than watch you in the throes of passion? Although," Akihiko reasoned seriously, "it does present a mild disadvantage, with me distracted and finding my own release…"

Finding his lover shocked beyond words, he continued innocently, "But I believe I can manage. We just have to keep doing it until my research is complete. Isn't it a grand plan?"

The absurd logic made Misaki's head reel. Probably only his perverted lover could actually be able to think of such a sick excuse to have sex. And the smartest too, for the calculating, sly man had just provided himself with a perfect solution. Either he agrees to sex recording or he allows a never-ending mind-blowing fucking session…either way, the bastard gets his way.

Most indignantly, he replied, "The hell—"

But before he could even finish his exclamation, Akihiko quickly slid one hand upward, gliding appreciatively along the sensitive white skin, and stopped to tease a hard nipple with a thumb, pressing and tweaking the cold nub.

"Hey stop that!" Misaki cried out and gasped as the excitement pulsed through his veins once again, reviving a hot trail of desire in his blood.

Expert Akihiko had at once felt the traitorous response of the small, lusty body atop his, and made no secret of how happy he was of the knowledge.

"Misaki," he murmured wickedly against a trembling ear, "I'm gonna fuck you long and hard."

Misaki flushed upon hearing the dirty words, swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he felt a cold hand wrap around his already growing organ. Before totally losing his mind again, a last thought came to mind.

Should he have just agreed to sex recording?

And then he could think no more.


	2. Extra

**NO RECORDING!**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Cushion – check

Pillows – check

Floor – check

Coffee table – check

Down on his knees between the couch and coffee table, Misaki bent down to check the cushion one more time, inspecting every bit of fiber of the fine, rich textile. Finally satisfied, he breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, only to wince in pain and fall back on his knees.

Misaki instinctively reached for his backside with his hands pressing and kneading continuously, all the while cursing his lover profusely.

The old man was unstoppable! How many times had they done it? Four? Five? He lost track of it as he only had enough mind to care about finding his release. And that, he thought with face aflame, was something he wouldn't even try counting.

He could almost see Akihiko smirk and say something like, "_you loved every second of it_", and he could also imagine himself flushing, all tongue-twisted trying to deny it…and then the old man will make that annoying, 100% self-assured chuckle…and he'll be pissed and begin shouting…and then he'll suddenly be pulled…kissed hard…cold fingers expertly going under his shirt, skimming by his ribs, up to his nipples, rubbing them pink …then down under his shorts, squeeze him hard…

Misaki inadvertently trembled and flushed, leaning his hot cheek on the couch. He swallowed hard as he tried to regulate his sudden short breaths, ultimately trying to ignore his erection.

Argh! What is this? Misaki thought in frustration. He's acting like a virgin bride on a wedding night! Except he's neither a bride nor a virgin…far from a virgin, Misaki corrected deflatedly.

He sighed and shook his head, clearing his mind of all those impure thoughts. Time to prepare lunch!

Slowly, Misaki got up and made his way to the kitchen. Even though his whole body ached, and although Akihiko told him to skip household chores for the day, it was simply unthinkable not to do anything at all.

Mentally preparing the chores he had planned for the day, Misaki had just put on his apron when the doorbell rang.

"Kaoruko-san!?" he exclaimed in surprise as he looked into the intercom screen, and immediately opened the door.

"Ohayou, Misaki-kun," She greeted breezily as she entered and stopped at the living room looking about, "where is Nii-sama?"

Misaki closed the door and turned to face her, "ah, he went out to buy cigarettes. He'll be back in a while…"

"I'll wait then," Kaoruko announced as she sat down comfortably on the couch.

"Okay," Misaki replied weakly, his response not in any way whatsoever going to matter anyway. Just as he had always done, he murmured about getting her a cup of tea, and quickly went to the kitchen to prepare.

"Misaki-kun?"

"Yes?"

There was a slight pause before she asked curiously, "Did you just clean the couch?"

Misaki almost dropped the teacup. Quickly, he glanced at her worriedly, "ah yes..just a few mo-moments ago…"

Kaoruko merely gave a thoughtful 'hmm' and kept quiet, gliding her hands along the smooth couch cover…the same couch cover he scraped at when he was screaming for release a few hours ago, Misaki thought guiltily as his gaze followed her hand's movement, the same couch cover where he ejaculated countless times…he cleaned it a lot of times already…could she have sensed something!?

"Here, have some tea," he offered as he set down the tray of pot and cup on the table, "is-is there something wrong with the couch?"

"No, nothing," Kaoruko replied coolly as she raised her cup of tea to her lips, "just that it smells…nice…"

"Ah…" Misaki looked up the ceiling and scratched his head nervously, "Tha-that's probably because of the perfume! I-I may have applied too much I guess!"

Kaoruko slid her eyes to him questioningly, "you apply perfume to couches?"

Misaki froze.

"Misaki-kun? Are you ok?" she asked as she looked at him quizzically, "You seem pale."

Misaki suddenly faked a laugh, shook his head vehemently and waved his hand in denial, "I-I'm fine! I'm fine!"

At that, Kaoruko looked at him pointedly, "why are you wearing such a thick turtleneck when it's so hot these days?"

His fake laughter just became louder while quickly thinking of something to say other than 'hiding the hickeys', "ah…yeah…it's-it's just that…I like this shirt! Like it a lot! Hahahaha…"

That just made her frown harder, and made him doubly uncomfortable. And just as she opened her mouth to probably ask more, the door opened and Akihiko came in.

Misaki almost cried in relief.

Akihiko looked at their guest and immediately frowned in annoyance, "What are you doing here?"

At that, Kaoruko stood up and matched his frown, "That is no way to treat a guest, Nii-san."

Akihiko sat down, tossed his cigarette pack on the table, and as if he didn't hear her, repeated nonchalantly, "what are you doing here?"

Kaoruko hmphed loudly and sat back down, her gaze pinned on Akihiko's bored face, "I need to stay here for a week."

"No." came the immediate reply as he grabbed the newspaper on the table.

"I'll pay rent!"

"No." accompanied by shuffling sounds as he turned the pages.

"I'll give you teddy bears!"

That caused a pause, and then a cool reply, "no."

"What about a Misaki teddy bear?" said Kaoruko with gleaming, calculating eyes.

"Deal."

Before Misaki could even react to the existence of a Misaki teddy bear, 4 formally dressed up men marched in with all her bags and went up to the guest room.

Misaki looked back and forth from the military-like men up the stairs, to Akihiko sitting comfortably with his papers, to the smug lady happy with her accomplishment. What just went on?

"Misaki-kun," Kaoruko smiled at him proudly, "help me prepare my room, please?"

But! But! But that's my room! And what is that Misaki teddy bear about? Misaki wanted to shout…but suddenly found himself going up the stairs to do her bidding instead. He couldn't go against the Usami will after all, Misaki admitted dejectedly.

Misaki entered the room and sighed deeply as he saw her numerous baggage placed neatly by the bed. One week huh? More like a month, he thought to himself.

At least Usagi-san will behave, he countered optimistically as he set down to change the bed covers. But just as he was about to work on his task, the bedroom door was banged open.

"Misaki, look!"

Misaki whipped around in surprise to find Akihiko standing by the doorway with a teddy bear held up against his chest. The teddy bear was wearing a green hoodie and khaki shorts…

"Is that…"

"Misaki teddy bear!" Akihiko confirmed excitedly.

"That's just a teddy bear in a green hoodie with shorts!" he couldn't help point out.

Akihiko shook his head vehemently, and held up the attached name card, "it says, 'Misaki', and this is just as cute as you are."

Misaki didn't know whether to smack some sense into the old man's head, or just be resigned to the fact that his lover is just too obsessed and stupid sometimes. A Misaki teddy bear indeed…Kaoruko really knows how to get her way around her cousin, Misaki thought. He had to admit that she really is one heck of a lady.

Hey wait a minute. A Misaki teddy bear?

Misaki felt his heart sink. There's only one reason why Kaoruko would use a Misaki teddy bear to bribe her cousin. She knew that the only way to make Usagi-san agree with her is to bribe him with something he couldn't resist…so she used him as bait…it's as good as acknowledging their relationship!

Frankly, he didn't know how to react to that.

"Misaki"

Suddenly he finds himself hugged tightly, with the teddy bear smashed up against his cheek.

"You're just so cute!" he heard his perverted lover whisper roughly.

"I am not cute! 'Cute' is for girls—hey!" Misaki cried out in surprise as he felt cold fingers caressing up under his shirt. This is bad. Very bad.

"Kaoruko-san is just downstairs!" he had to point out the obvious.

"She won't come up," Akihiko reassured carelessly as his expert hands unbuttoned and tugged down the boy's shorts.

"Are you crazy? She'll know!" Misaki blurted out in panic.

"Relax," Akihiko advised coolly as he dropped kisses on Misaki's jaw, "it's not as if she doesn't know anyway. Besides, she's probably watching TV right now. She won't even notice us."

That somewhat pulled down Misaki's defenses for a second, and Akihiko quickly took the opportunity to pull him closer for better kissing.

Misaki looked blank for a while, and then…TV?

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Geez, what sort of hosts are these men to leave their guest unattended? Kaoruku fumed as she stared up at the room above and saw no sign of them coming back down for her.

With a deep loud sigh, Kaoruko decided to sit back down on the couch and reached for the remote control.

Hm? The player's on…they must have been watching a movie a while ago…

TV power button - click

Door banged open.

Player power button - click

"Kaoruko-san! NOOOOO~~"

Play button – click.


End file.
